The Gemini Case
by telracs
Summary: It was disgustingly absurd to be this way, looking to your brother for more than what he was meant for, to bear what was meant for a separate individual to bear—not for his other half to complete. Hikaru and Kaoru. Incest. T for themes and twincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! :D Welcome to my first Ouran fanfiction. Erm. Though this is only a prologue, so fair warnings. This involves boyxboy, broxbro, twinxtwin, so if you have any issues with that...I'm sorry...this might not be the story for you. Might. o3o **

**Yes. Also. I don't own Ouran. If I did, then maaaybe this wouldn't be fanfiction. :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_We wanted to be told apart, we didn't want to be told apart. We wanted people to know us; we __**didn't**__ want them to know. We were always looking for someone to accept us, but there was no way that was gonna happen—not as twisted as we were."_

It was before the apparent dwindling of their universe, one that had sprung from their own misconception of the world's inauthenticity, that the Hitachiin brothers were in fact, one individualistic being. They were alien to the world, unusual, realistic persons that were crammed into a single egg, fertilized into a single zygote, before the prying hands of a bona fide God took hold of their perfect person, the platonic being that _should have been_ now torn apart; The hands separated them into what they mutely related to as the reflector and the reflected.

Once the division was done, the inquisitive hands had reached in to meddle some more. Playing God as the Gods do, He took hold of a dark maroon-like organ, gently wrapping his fingers around the cord and connecting it to the two, separate embryos. It is unknown to the brothers, but it is thanks to this God that they had been born without any complications associated with the shared placenta. They were identical brothers, the same in every way, but different in every thought—reflectors in their own mind, the other a mere reflection.

However, they were aware that their mirror image was its own individual and not a lifeless replica. It was an association that helped them, in their own, twisted sense, that if he was Hikaru, then the other must have been Kaoru and that if he was Kaoru, then the other must have been Hikaru. It was this connection, one that seemed so foul and unlike for twin brothers, that had become an instinct by the age of seven. The two had become used to having a likeness stride by them, mirroring the same, sly smirk they would give anyone else, mimicking the salty, elegant tears that they would both cry. But it was this thought, this manifestation and idea that being a reflector without his reflection, that had developed the fortress in which they hide behind. The Hitachiin brothers had feared a life without a shadow, heart locked tight and pushing away any nightmare of becoming someone who is, but can't be. They feared being alone, and in being together, they feared the idea of someone tearing them apart.

But even in their isolation, they had searched from afar for someone who wouldn't hurt them—who would tell them apart and wouldn't harm them. Each search had let the two explore the uncharted areas of their hearts, areas that even the other had not known of yet, only to have it shatter before their eyes in a sudden tremor, a flood building up in their eyes and held back by their sense of dignity and pride. But the two brothers would mutely recover, in the presence of the other; the silence would speak for itself.

They had barely scratched the surface…and if that wasn't the case, and they had truly reached rock bottom, there was still something they always had…

They always had each other…in ways that would not be accepted in society, nor approved by law. It was disgustingly absurd to be this way, looking to your brother for more than what he was meant for, to bare what was meant for a separate individual to bare—not for his other half to complete.

But it was the way that they thought. They were sons of God—a beautiful, rare type about their own business—whom had sadly trapped themselves in their distorted, dwindling universe because of their immoral, taboo nature. They had created a world that the Hitachiin brothers would be likely to create, feelings of anxiety, love, and secrecy woven into a fortress—a fortress in which no one was allowed to crack.

For a fortress with a crack is a weakness they cannot afford to live with.

* * *

><p><strong>-coughs- So yes, depending on the interest shown, I'll post the next chapter. So if you like it, or even hate it, please review. I encourage you. It means someone is paying attention. Also, feedbackcriticism is strongly encouraged. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**...I'm so so so sorry! I meant to upload this sooner but...**

**Life happened.**

**I actually found a stray cat, and believe it or not he only responded to Lucifer. o_o Okay, to be honest I found it yesterday. But before that I had to help construct a lesson to teach my Health class an actual lesson about drugs~ Weeee. And that took up time. And also, my laptop caught a virus, which is the biggest reason. I managed to save my stories on my USB, I've just been waiting for a chance to get a laptop. So without anymore delay...**

**Warnings: Haruhi might or might not seem OOC in her reactions, but that is explained later on in the story. **

**I don't own Ouran. Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

_"Feelings you have for each other will not be known unless you voice them."_

Kaoru had said those words once, before he had ever considered that he and his brother had never really voiced their feelings about anything.

The Hitachiin brothers _did_ and _continued to do_ without taking responsibility for their carelessness. The only thoughts that ever mattered were the thoughts they had themselves, and the thoughts that they seemed to share. Feelings were something they both had, a weakness that they'd protect and only reveal to each other—but rarely voiced. It was a belief instilled in them since they were very small; they had a knack for twisting words around and tailoring a phrase until it suited them— "Actions speak louder than words." Easily twisted, could easily mean something else.

It started a few days after the fraudulent maid had disappeared that night. This way of living, their prohibited and yet conventional lifestyle had started like all things did with the two—it all started with a game.

"Kao-chan, you look so sour…maybe some sweets will make it better!"

"Huh? Sorry Hunny-senpai…I was just thinking about this paper I have to write for literature…" Kaoru smiled at him, despite the disappointment he felt when his thoughts seemed to vanish once Hunny had spoken out to him. The younger twin grinned, unconsciously putting a hand to his hip. His eyes lowered to the slightest degree, giving the small senior a curious, interested look. "What kinda sweets?"

The small blonde grinned childishly. He fervently dug his small fingers into his pocket, an energetic, intangible ripple of happiness lapping through his miniature body when he pulled out a colorful, swirly lollipop. "Here ya go, Kao-chan!" Hunny held it up for him to take, "One Rainbow Swirl 'Pop just for you!"

Kaoru quickly scanned the large lollipop before taking it into his own hands. He twirled the hard candy around before giving Hunny an appreciative smile. "Thank you." He slipped the lollipop into his chest pocket, the rainbow swirl sticking out like red splatter on a blank canvass.

Hunny frowned, lifting his stuffed bunny up into an affectionate embrace. He rocked on his heels for a moment, glancing around them for any sign of Mori or Hikaru. The senior then eyed Kaoru again, lips drawn into a grim line. "You seem out of it today."

Kaoru blinked. "It's the paper…" he reassured with an anxious smile. "Don't worry about me, Hunny-senpai. It's nothing, really." He ruffled the senior's hair a bit, but Hunny just glared.

"Kao-chan, you're really good when it comes to Literature." He affirmed, "I don't think that's the problem."

Kaoru's hand retracted at the tone of Hunny's voice. He curled his fingers inwards, nails digging into his palm when he caught the senior's glare. Within a few, brief moments, the young twin caught himself and again, he pulled out another nervous grin. "Hunny-senpai, you shouldn't worry yourself with me. I'm fine, really." Kaoru tilted his head to the side, "I just have a lot on my mind, is all."

Hunny pursed his lips. He debated with himself, grip tightening around his beloved Usa-chan as he contemplated whether or not he should continue bugging Kaoru, and if he did continue, whether or not he would end up as successful as he had hoped. His brow twitched when he heard the familiar voices of Hikaru and Haruhi entering the room. They've returned much earlier than he expected them to. He smiled brightly at Kaoru again, and if Kaoru hadn't notice how quickly the teen had changed under the current circumstances, he would have thought that Hunny had dropped the case entirely.

"Eat the lollipop Kao-chan, it's good for you! Sweets can be healthy once in a while, yanno. _If_ you take them in moderation." He spread his arms out at his sides and ran out the door in search of his cousin. He had many things to discuss with him, and he mustn't waste any time. Kaoru watched him leave, the limp legs of his plaything hitting Hikaru on the way out. The older twin's eyes simply followed the pink and blue fuzz out the door, sending a curious gaze down Kaoru's direction once Hunny was out of earshot.

"What's with him?" Hikaru asked, eyes glinting with mild curiosity.

Kaoru shrugged before giving them a gentle smile. "Oh you know him, always hyped up on sugar—"

"Never crashes," the two finished together. Hikaru chuckled. He made his way over to his brother, wrapping his arms around his neck. His eyes fell onto the lollipop in Kaoru's pocket, blinking curiously.

"Who gave you that?" He latched a finger onto the rim of Kaoru's chest pocket, tugging at it as if confetti would pop out along with the colorful hard candy.

Kaoru glanced at the lollipop. "Hunny-senpai gave that to me," he answered carefully, searching his brother's face for any signs of suppression. "He said sweets can be good once in a while."

Hikaru pouted. "Is he really one to talk?" He tugged on Kaoru's pocket again. The younger twin took his hand, lacing their fingers together. He gave his older brother a soft look before glancing at Haruhi, who seemed to be zoning out.

"So where were you guys anyway?" Kaoru asked them both, drawing Haruhi back from whatever thoughts seemed to flood her mind at the moment. Haruhi blinked, stunned for an instant until the question sank in. She rubbed the back of her head with a faint blush.

"We were in the library. We went to look for some books that we needed—the ones that we were talking about earlier—" She was immediately cut off by Hikaru, who had been wearing a look too smug and knowing for it to be acceptable.

"And then we ran into Tamaki," he said in a sing-song voice, putting a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and circling him. "And the story goes on from there. Of course, I wouldn't mind re-enacting it. What do you think Kaoru?" He stopped behind his brother and slid his arms around Kaoru's waist, pulling him in. "You can be Haruhi, and I'll be your Tamaki-senpai." He chuckled, gently stroking his brother's sides. "All you have to do is act all cute and adorable, but that wouldn't really be an act now would it?" He chuckled again, giving Haruhi a haughty smirk.

The girl's blush deepened considerably, "Shut up, Hikaru! W-we….did warn you…."

Kaoru blinked, "Wait, what?" Kaoru gave Haruhi a surprised look. "He's not making this up?"

The teen seemed to cringe under the implications his question. The question was too abrupt for her, but she should have figured that this was bound to happen. Haruhi turned to glare at the wall, crossing her arms angrily. "Unfortunately, he's telling the truth this time." She gave an exasperated sigh before whipping around and pointing an accusing finger at Hikaru. "But we did warn you before everything! So you can't say we just…we just…" Haruhi struggled to finish her sentence, too shocked and embarrassed at her own actions in the library.

"Made out in front of me?" Hikaru chuckled, meeting Haruhi's cold, murdering stare with an amused gaze of his own.

"We did _not _make out in front of you!" She yelled, flailing her arms anxiously. "We told you that we'd be in the back of the library and that you shouldn't follow us because we'd be busy—"

"Sucking face?"

"Hikaru!" Haruhi growled, "I swear one day you're going to wake up bald and ugly and disgusted with yourself, and you'll wish that you weren't so mean!" she threatened, her tight fist quivering.

Kaoru's shoulders slumped. "Haruhi, you don't mean most of that. I'm sure Hikaru was just being his usual, dipshit self and wanted to bug you." He slowly reached for Hikaru's wrist and gently wrapped his fingers around it. "And by your reaction, I'm pretty sure it's working."

"Yea—wait. What do you mean by 'most of that'?"

"Well…"

Haruhi visibly slumped. Her slender brows knitted together furiously, lips held together by a tight frown. She had long before realized the pleasures Hikaru found in messing with others, whether it'd be psychologically, physically, or emotionally. He enjoyed being able to witness his victims' reactions, as if they were something he'd never be able to experience himself.

Hikaru had seemed to misplace himself on a sanctimonious pedestal, which automatically gave him the right to look down on everyone else. He had this distorted belief that he alone held together a fragile, porcelain world, and that if anyone stared far too long at his creation, everything would suddenly fall apart into tiny, insignificant pieces.

So as a defense, he'd give his 'playthings' or 'children' something to worry about. Haruhi figured that it was either that, or maybe Hikaru _did _have for too much time on his hands.

"I should probably get home," she said in a low voice, running a hand through her choppy hair. "I have people to see, places to go—"

"Better things to do?" They asked simultaneously, both mirroring a look between disappointment and interest. Haruhi's eyebrow twitched at their likeness.

"If you wanna put it that way, sure." She answered cynically, adjusting her jacket as she walked towards the door. She stopped at the sound of Hikaru's voice.

"Have fun getting ready for your _date, _Haru-chan."

With an aggravated push, Haruhi opened the doors and left the room, leaving the two mirror images alone. Hikaru pulled Kaoru closer to him. He leaned in to whisper an all too familiar suggestion, the same suggestion that led to their current means of living.

"Hey Kaoru, let's play a game." He nibbled on his ear. "I want to be the daddy."

"Mm…But you're always the daddy…"

"Please? I promise you can be the daddy next time."

_Empty promises._

"But you always say that and then you wanna be the daddy again."

_Inconvenient truths. _

"But I like being the daddy, I've always been the daddy-ever since we were kids."

That was how it started—they were children, consumed by fantasies of what an everyday family life would be like.

One day, Hikaru had suggested they play a game after he had spent a day with their mother. He had suggested that they play "House". Hikaru would be the father, Kaoru would be the mother. They created ideal parents, ones that would satisfy each other emotionally and physically like married couples should, playing their twisted role on a world-wide stage, with not only the people as their audience, but as supporting roles as well. At this point, the seed for this case had already been planted years ago, and had been growing throughout its lifelong period with pointed thorns and filthily beautiful roses. The Gemini case—it enchanted its audience with its blood-red roses, and trapped them with its sharp, poisoned thorns.

Kaoru let himself fall into Hikaru's advances, eyes lowering slightly. Hikaru turned him around so that they were facing each other. He kissed his cheek tenderly, trailing soft, brief kisses down his jaw line until his lips shadowed over Kaoru's, faintly twitching with want and desire. Hikaru cupped Kaoru's cheek, his thumb tugging on his lower lip. Kaoru tilted his head, capturing Hikaru's lips in a short-lived, romantic kiss. In that tender moment, Kaoru indulged in him, battered his heart with an all too doting kiss and broke it off sooner than he had planned to.

Hikaru took his hand, "Wanna head out?" he whispered, afraid to break the warm, loving atmosphere.

Kaoru simply nodded. Hikaru smiled, and being the perfect partner that he had made himself to be, lovingly led Kaoru home.

* * *

><p><strong>...I personally didn't like the ending very much. And I wanted to make it longer, but I didn't know how. And to be honest, I have the second chapter written already, and I didn't know how to combine them without it seeming like it was moving too fast. So yeah. Please, please be a kind person and drop a review! They're a writer's bff Jill. <strong>

**Also, criticism is encouraged! :D **


End file.
